2013-02-04 The Fantastic Apprentice
It took weeks longer than she'd expected, but Sue finally got a hold of Ben Reilly, and scheduled for him to meet with Reed. So now, she's in the main front room of the Four's living area in the Baxter Building, waiting for the young man to arrive. For the last couple of days Reed Richards has been hard at work in his lab. On what you may ask? Who knows. He works on several projects at once and it's so hard to keep track. Even HERBIE can't keep the list in proper order. But then when Sue optioned for an intern, well he remembered the idea from moths ago, Reed found the idea quite brilliant. Ben is hurrying through the city with one thing on his mind, "Don't be late, Don't be late, Don't be late." Parker Luck not only included a bad string of luck with nearly everything he does, but a bad case of punctuality for REALLY important days. Sometimes it feels like the world is out to make him look back on the days like today where the bus is running late, traffic is heavy, and a bunch of small little factors coming together making him a little late. Although some people wouldn't see Ben's side. Arriving ten to twenty minutes early to the bus stop, getting a good night's sleep and even putting the costume away just to ensure he would be set to go for today, those details would be overlooked thanks to someone else waking up today. When Ben finally makes it to the building the clock is seven minutes past the hour which makes him wince. He rushes into the main room yelling, "Bus was late...the Bus was late..." Hopefully no one would fire him. Sue Storm isn't in any kind of hurry, and honestly doesn't notice that Ben isn't on time because she's engrossed in reading a book on a tablet computer. And, she's glad that HERBIE isn't anywhere nearby. This new robot-thing isn't as completely creepy as the original was, but she still often finds herself avoiding the little automaton. As the little robot hovers off, Reed just looks at it as he tries to remember why he set the... Oh no.. The intern! Throwing on his 'good' near formal jacket, Reed rushes out of his lab and down the stairs saying. "HERBIE was late... HERBIE was late..." As Reed sees Sue and the new arrival. He takes a few breaths before speaking, hey its a big lab. "Welcome to the Baxter Building, home of the world famous Fantastic Four. I am Doctor Reed Richards and this is the beautiful Susan Storm. But you may know us by our other names: Mister Fantastic and The Invisible Woman." Reed stops and looks to sue with a smile. Holding his inner fanboy in check Ben just extends his hand, "I know sir. Sue and I met weeks ago before enjoying a good hotdog." A smile is on his face, "And it's hard to miss Ms. Storm's beauty." Before anything could be said, "Don't worry, sir, you have no worries from me. I have a girlfriend and she would kill me if I tried." He may be trying a little hard to be funny. "However you need me to help. Stark Industries considered me for an internship program, but I would rather work at a place concerned about research rather than money." Sue Storm sets aside the tablet and stands to greet Ben, unable to stop herself from seeing the similarities between the two men. They're either going to get along like gangbusters, or they're going to HATE each other. "Ben. Welcome." She smiles at the younger man, and otherwise doesn't intrude so that the two science-types can talk. As he looks back to the young man there is a soft scoff at the mention of Stark from Reed. It's not a bad one just... Stark's overrated that's all. As Reed looks to Sue again he sees the tablet. Yup she's ready to get this guy working. Sue is practically the heart and soul of the Fantastic Four, not to mention the HR department as well. But it's the constant use of 'sir' that causes Reed to chuckle. "First off, stop calling me sir. It makes me feel old." He says as he unintentionally runs his fingers through the gray at his temple. "Reed will suffice." Nodding Ben is quick to correct, "You got it Reed. I have to ask, will there be any required literature I have to read given the nature of some of the equipment here. I'm qualified for most of it given my history in various fields of engineering and biology. However, this -is- the Baxter Building and there is equipment here that hasn't been shown to many within the public. Merely wish to be safe and to respect your equipment when this day comes. If all I do is wash beakers for the next few weeks until trust is established I understand," Ben is still smiling trying hard not to be too much of a kiss ass. Sue Storm turns and picks her tablet up again and starts pulling up the forms needed to make ben's internship official. "Doesn't HERBIE take care of the beakers, Reed?" "He does indeed." Reed answers before hearing a beep. "So whatever scientific talents you have will be put to the test." Reed adds as he reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulls out a pair of odd looking sunglasses. "Now I know the word intern usually means unpaid but... Interesting." Reed comments as his hand goes to his chin. "Augmented physique. Arachnid DNA. Fascinating." As Reed pulls off the glasses he looks to Sue then back to Ben. "You're hired." the way Reed responds is blunt and to the point. "Talk with Susan about compensation and an apartment in the building. I own it after all." Ben doesn't pick up the mutter, his brain is too busy processing paid position plus an apartment...at the Baxter Building. Part of him finally understood how Spongebob felt in that one episode where he ends up owning the Krusty Krabby. He just looks between them, "Policy on guests?" Sue Storm offers the tablet to Ben. "If you actually manage to be as noisy and rowdy as Johnny, then we'll talk about the policy on guests." She goes on to quote a yearly salary comparable to an entry level science job, and starts to explain about residing in the Baxter, food, laundry, and stuff like that. Trying to figure out where to sign Ben is quickly to give out his Handcock. To the poor, barely getting by fresh out of tube clone, working for the Fantastic Four, living with them, all of it sounds like a dream. Somewhere Ben just thinks if Stark can have a Parker then why couldn't the far superior Mr. Fantastic have a Parker of his own? And if Ben just happens to be the one Reed picks well then he would feel sorry about Peter's Parker Luck. Sometimes it is good to be considered the runner up when the second choice suddenly becomes so much better than the first. Anything he needs to sign is signed rather quickly, after a quick reading. "I just have a girlfriend, and sometimes I go out with friends late at night. Just don't want to be a pain to anyone." Sue Storm scoffs faintly, taking the tablet back. "That will be no problem at all. From the sounds of it, even your idea of wild will be tame compared to Johnny." She turns to Reed. "Why don't you give him a tour of your lab, maybe introduce him to HERBIE?" "I don't think you will be a pain at all Mister...." As he says this Reed stretches his neck to see the name on the form "...Reilly." As his head retracts Reed grins and looks to Sue. "While I may have no social life, I don't think Mr. Reilly shares my same drive. Besides it's the weekend and he has plenty of things to do. The tour will come at the beginning of the week. And that will give me copiousness amount of time to 'do some things'." Uh oh he's got that twinkle in the eye. Another detail slips by Ben as he is still stuck on cloud nine. A new place, new job, everything is just great in his mind. He's all smiles and looks between the two of them, "Well...all in time," the teen is barely able to get out. All of this just feels like a dream, a wonderful dream he didn't want to end. "Ummm..Thank you for this." Sue Storm smiles at Ben. "Don't thank us yet. You never know if you might end up regretting offering your brain power to Reed's crazy science stuff. Will you need help moving anything in, like furniture or luggage?" "Nothing a moving truck can't do..or a few bins. Most of my furniture are hand-me-downs," the teen looks down feeling a little ashamed of all of that. In his mind he is the pauper that is getting whisked away into the castle. Reed pauses as he realizes he needs to ask some things that aren't on the form. "Oh before I forget I have some quick questions for you Mr. Reilly... Are you: A) Are you allergic to any alien plant life that starts with the letter G? B) Capable of smelling brownies when there are no brownies around? and C) Most important: Opposed to having your molecules scattered into a million parts then reassembled instantaneously millions of miles away?" Reed pauses. "A yes or no nod of the head will do." With this Reed awaits the answers. Sue Storm blinks and looks over at Reed sternly. "Reed. This isn't Ghostbusters." She looks at Ben. "You don't have to answer anything you don't want to." "Warehouse 13 not Ghostbusters, Susan. " Yup Reed's a nerd. Even the odd questions don't pull Ben from the clouds. "No, no, but would I be me when I reassemble or would the real me have died only to have a perfectly reassembled version of myself, that thinks it's me, standing in the new location?" The ole transporter beam dilemma that haunts many philosophers to this day. Category:Logs Category:Cutscenes